Iʻm Supposed To Hate You
by XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX
Summary: Dawn hates Paul heʻs so dark and cold all the time. Paul hated Dawn so much sheʻs always happy and naive. Then how does a twist of fate makes travelling together decent?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I havenʻt written for the lovely Ikari Shipping in a long time, I think I matured a lot more and now maybe I have a chance to do this couple justice. I own nothing from Pokemon, though I may add OCʻs and if Iʻm feeling creative Iʻll make my own pokemon. But for now just enjoy**. **In my story Dawn is sixteen and Paul is seventeen as I thought it fit them better/**

* * *

Dawn shivered feeling the cold breeze go over her skin as she walked to the train station, she couldnʻt help but think about her friends and wondered what she was doing. She could feel a smile grace her lips imagining Ash running into a situation headfirst or Brock flirting with the Joyʻs and Jennyʻs of the world. A violet haired guy entered her thoughts and she quickly ran him out, Paul hated her and theyʻll probably never meet again. She didnʻt WANT to meet him again.

"Pip piplup?" Her adorable bird chirped in impatience gesturing a wing to the door as if saying ʻWhat are you waiting for? Go in?ʻ

Dawn laughed softly and she pulled Piplup to her and strided on to the train one white ugged foot after another. She wiped the thoughts of her her friends and instead replaced them with excitement about going on a journey through Sinnoh by herself. Her bunneary recently involved into a Lopunny and has now gotten opportunities to model all around the reigon which now gave her a chance to enter more contests.

"Hello sweetie," The stewardess smiled sweetly at her,"Name?" She looked at her handled machine.

"Dawn," The navy haired girl smiled happily back,"Dawn DeLaurent," She added her bright blue eyes now sparkling with anticipation.

"Clears out have a nice trip to Hearthrome," The older lady says warmly handing her the ticket and leaving her on her way.

Dawn took notes of her surroundings she saw some ten year olds looking happy but nervous, this reminded Dawn of when she first started travelling. She was so lost in her thoughts about travelling that she bumped into someone stumbling back a bit dropping Piplup who chirped in protest.

"What are you doing here?" She heard the familliar cold calculating tone of voice.

Dawn turned to find Paul towering over her and crossed her arms though she was a deep pink looking up at him,"I could ask you the same," She snapped back,"Didnʻt you already dominate this reigon?" She asked.

"They opened a new branch of battles, not that you needed to know," The most infuriating thing about Paul was that he never seemed emotionally angry just calm,"Now you still havenʻt answered my question DeLaurent."

Dawn sighed picking up Piplup,"Sorry Piplup," Dawn apologized before turning back to Paul,"I want to do more contests and Bun-Lopunny," She corrected herself,"Has more chances to model."

"Your Buneary evolved?" Paul remembered when Dawn once challenged him to a battle and Buneary was brutally beaten, "Is she actually good now?" A slight smirk appeared on his face and they began to walk together.

"Of course," Dawn shrugged then her eyes narrowed at the last part,"She was always good," She huffed noticing there were no more seats except for two so she would have to sit with the purple haired bane of her existence, "Looks like weʻll have to sit together."

"Really, I havenʻt noticed," Paul said sarcastically sitting in the far seat,"Well I rather sit with you than the idiot you travel with."

Dawn punched his shoulder though it obviously didnʻt hurt judging by the look of mock pain on his face,"Ash is not an idiot, Iʻd rather sit with HIM than YOU," Dawn argued with him him.

Paul couldnʻt help but notice that Dawn looked sort of kinda cute, "Yes he is, he lacks strategy, and always relies of luck, and he never touches on his pokemonʻs weaknesses." He stated like they were obvious facts.

Dawn sighed why was he always such a jerk?She couldnʻt find a comeback to his ʻfactʻ so she simply contented herself with feeding Piplup poffins she just made.

She heard Paul also sigh deeply and lean against the back of his chair sounding tired and muttered, "Always so happy all the time," He said to himself.

"Tell me about yourself," Dawn couldnʻt handle the silence, she always needed conversation whether she was a part of it or was just listening. It was why she traveled with a group there was always someone talking. She also wanted to learn more about him he was so silent.

Paul for once looked taken aback, "What was that?" Paul asked quickly looking at her with slate grey eyes.

"Tell me about yourself, weʻre going to be on a train ride together, we might as well know each other," Dawn explained her reasoning.

"I like battling," Paul said vaguely not exactly used to pouring his heart out to someone.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed," Dawn mocked him but her tone was more playful, "Fine I'll start my name is Dawn Camille DeLaurent, I model with Lopunny and my favorite color is pink." Dawn said back in her cheerful tone.

"Of course you do," Paul rolled his eyes at the modeling, "You seem like the type," He said thoughtfully.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dawn demanded wondering if heʻs going to insult her.

"You're not exactly bad-looking," Paul shrugged, "Is it my turn to tell you about myself?" Paul asked to humor her.

Dawn found herself blushing again, "You think?" Dawn asked him quietly, "And yes Iʻd love that."

Paul ignored the first question, "My full name is Paul Shinji, my favorite out of all my Pokémon is Torterra," He admits," And my favorite color is," He thought for a moment, "Blue?" He said it more like a question.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at his awkwardness it made him seem more normal instead of unreachable, "Blue is boring. What does favorite mean? That you don't beat Torterra everyday?" She asked a hint of accusation in her voice.

"I don't bean my Pokémon Dawn." Paul said it like she was a child, "I train them like how they should be train for battling." Paul says simply.

Dawn thought about that and turned to him, "It seems a bit harsh." She said before her stomach growled and she smiled sheepishly, "I'm going to get something. Do you want anything to eat?" Dawn asked him as she got up smoothing out her mini knit skirt.

Paul gave her a quick glance comparing her to the hyper immature girl he first met, "No I'm good," Before turning to the window.

Dawn placed Piplup down before quickly going to the back with the snack cart. One of the sale clerks who reeked of beer stared at her, "Hello there gorgeous."

Dawn didnʻt seem to notice him being creepy as she leaned in to order, "I'll have some noodles please?" Dawn asked him politely.

"You know you're really hot," The guy got behind the cart and walked close to her, the stench taking over everything, "Why don't you come with me?" He grabbed Dawnʻs arm roughly before dragging her then kissing her.

Dawn pounded his chest kicking and scratching, "Hey! Put me down."

Paul heard the annoying bluenette yell and groaned, "Son of a bitch," Before going to the back and watching him. Without breaking a sweat he tore him off of her and slammed him against the wall, "You're going to listen me. You stay away from that girl over there. Okay?" He let him go when he nodded in fear,"Good."

Dawn who was watching him wide eyed stared at him, "Thank you so much Paul." She said nervously never seeing him that angry,"I-I didnʻt know he would do that."

Paul couldn't help but feel calming looking at those wide eyes, " It's okay." Then he said something that caused Dawn to do a double take, "You're travelling with me DeLaurent."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: If I owned Pokémon do you really think Iʻd be writing fanficton? Shout out to iloveikari and PorcelainDollxx for all your support it means a lot :D. NOW ON TO THE STORY…Unless you want to hear my speech?**

Dawn slowly took those words, ʻYou're travelling with me,' through her head. She would be lying if she said she expected this. Paul was a loner his only company was his Pokémon, he has never been shy about his thoughts on how annoying she was so why would he want her. She snapped herself back to earth and looked into those coal eyes, "Why?"

Paul thought for a bit, he had no clue what made him say that. Dawn was annoying but she's not exactly BAD she's like a cheerleader. When he saw the scumbag pin her it showed how innocent and damn naïve and vulnerable she could be, which is everything he hated. Maybe he needed to protect her but he couldn't just say that could he? "I figured since you're good with maps, and I read somewhere that Poffins helped Pokémonʻs strength and since you're a good maker," Paul said firmly though he didnʻt understand why it felt like he was lying.

Dawn thought about it, maybe she could cheer him up a bit. It wouldnʻt be bad to get to know him more than the fact that he likes blue. She turned to Piplup who looked like he saw this coming who nodded in affirmation, "Sure." She let her smile return.

"Good, we go to Avian City as soon as we can," Paul told her.

"Ooh thereʻs a contest there to," Dawn chirped, "Do you know about the gym leader there?" Dawn asked him curiously as they began to walk back to their seats.

"Then I guess weʻll have to stay there longer," Paul said the words like he had trouble with them, he wasn't used to having to stay in a place for longer than a day. He satisfied himself with that he had more training time, "Yes her name's Skye and she's a water specialist," He always read all about the leaderʻs beforehand, it gave him an edge.

"Okay, ooh maybe weʻll find a flying type there," Dawn looked through a small pamphlet which Paul didnʻt notice, "It says Avian is known for it's flying types." Dawn tried to interest him which reminded her, she had to choose what Pokémon to leave behind.

Paul smoothly got into his seat, "Weʻll see," He said simply he felt as if he used to many words/

Dawn who took his silence in stride was in full excited mode, "We can look at all the museums, and we can see the monument, we can visit-." Dawn was cut off by an aggravated look from her new partner.

"No, we don't need to waste anymore time then needed," He told her firmly but he didnʻt mind her rambling. It was different as he was used to silence.

Dawn lower lip jutted out a bit crossing her arms, "Fine go be no fun Paul," Dawn huffed dejectedly.

"I'll do that Dawn," He sneered slightly but seemed determined not to face her. He heard a soft yawn from Dawnʻs end, "You need to sleep." Paul tells her feeling a yawn come up to but held it back, "You have a long walk."

Dawn mumbled, "Don't have to tell me twice," She says quietly before falling asleep. Paul couldn't help but noticed she looked a bit younger when she slept, holding her sleeping Piplup like a teddy bear.

Paul sighs and he closed his book about new strategies before falling asleep not noticing his head on Dawnʻs, and her midnight head on his shoulder.

_Next Morning…_

Paul woke up first rubbing his eyes as the light hits him and he saw the sales clerk look at him.

"Good morning, would you and your girlfriend like something for breakfast?" She asked in bleak monotone.

Paul scowled a bit at the girlfriend part, that would distract him from his goal, "She's not my girlfriend lady. Just black coffee and sausage sandwich?" He ordered his usual before turning to the sleeping Dawn, he didnʻt really want to disturb her sleep, "And um, a croissant? And hot chocolate," He figured she had a sweet tooth, he remembered whenever she was with his rival sheʻd be eating from a bag of anything sweet.

"I will be back soon," The stewardess tells him before walking away.

Dawnʻs eyes fluttered open before she caught a reflection of her hair in a cart, "My hair," Dawn says nervously causing Piplup to also wake up due to the noise.

ʻHow pleasant,' Paul thought to himself as he watched her brush her hair frantically, "Dawn you don't need to do that," He tried to calm her, heʻs never been particularly good with comforting but it's worth a shot.

"Yes I do! I look like Pachirisu sent a thunderbolt through me!" She exclaimed before eventually putting it under her beanie, "Good?" She turned side to side asking for his opinion.

Paul didnʻt know how to respond so he muttered, "Yeah? It looks nice," He answered before busying himself with the breakfast, "I figured you like sweets DeLaurent."

"You can call me Dawn you know?" Dawn tells him before brightening up at the food, "I love croissants and hot chocolate," She said happily.

"We have arrived at Avian City, we are going to stop at the nearest Pokémon center, please double check you have all of your belongings," The voice blared from the speakers.

" Letʻs switch our Pokémon out, feed them and start heading to the next center for the night?" Paul offered he needing rules and regulations.

" Okay, " Dawn answered getting up and taking her messenger bag from above the seats, "Are you ready?" She pointed to the exit.

Paul nodded before going in front of her and out the train already at the Pokeswitcher.

Dawn on the other hand ambled through the train she was giving everyone a, "Have a nice day!" With Piplup repeating when she got to the Center, Paul already switched out three of his Pokémon.

"Well you're slow," Paul looked down at her, "Come on hurry up." He rushed her.

Dawn couldn't rush, she loved her Pokémon so much she couldn't bear to leave any of them. She knew Piplup and Buneary had to stay but who would be her third one? Mamoswine has been acting lazy lately so maybe he needed a break, Quilava still acted babyish sometimes so he needed to be mature. Togekiss and her haven't spent much time together since the Grand Festival so Togekiss it is.

Paul didnʻt understand why Dawn spent such a long time. Torterra would never leave his side neither could Electivire, and Ursarig has been slacking off in training sessions so he needed to make sure he was up to par. "Are you done yet?" Paul asked for the second time watching Dawn put her Pokeballs in the machine, "Youʻve been taking forever."

Dawn looked at him finally coming back, "Yes I am thank you very much, it's hard having to decide who to keep," Dawn crossed her arms.

"No it's not, just choose your two strongest and you're weakest," Paul scoffed slightly silently brining all his Pokémon out.

Elektrivire looked towards Dawn curiously then to Paul, then smiled slyly,"Lectrivire," He said suggestively.

Paul rolled his eyes and shook his head, "She's travelling with us. Deal with her," He says simply.

Dawn looked at her three capsules and twirled, "Come on OUT!" With a graceful movement Lopunny posed slightly when she got out and Togekiss flew around perching on Dawnʻs arm before looking at Paul with a look that said, ʻWhy is he here?ʻ

"Heʻs here to travel with me, heʻs really nice," Dawn reassured Togekiss.

Ursarig and the electric type turned to Paul with incredulous looks not believing that he could make the young girl think he was nice.

Paul felt a bit of color go up to his cheeks he didnʻt know Dawn felt that way. Wait, why did he care how Dawn felt.

Dawn didnʻt seem to notice Paulʻs blush because she got out a batch, "Do you want me to hand your Pokémon poffins now?" She asked him reminding him.

Oh yeah Poffins, he forgot about that, "Sure." He stated watching her.

It was quite adorable watching Dawn give the menacing Pokémon these cute treats, "Here's one for you Torterra," Dawn had a sight sing-song tone to her voice and smiled brightly at Torterraʻs grunt in thanks.

"One for you Ursarig," Dawn looked up at the towering Bear Pokémon who was close to the ceiling who snarled slightly at her causing her to jump, "You don't want one?"

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose, he really didnʻt need a twitch partner. "Dawn calm down he wonʻt hurt you, and at least try them Ursarig it can't hurt your miserable performance," Paul said the last part coldly.

Dawn saw Ursarig bend his head in shame, it was sad to see such a powerful Pokémon feel self conscious. "You apologize to him!" Dawn demanded hands on her hips leaning in slightly, "Ursarig is very powerful."

Paul was used to people insulting his methods, and this was no different, "Why should I? In every training battle against the other two he lost. I think that qualifies as pathetic Dawn." He turned to her, the stony edge in his voice.

Dawn felt slightly hurt by his tone, "He tried his best! Would you stop acting so tough on him?" She asked. Lopunny was behind her along with her starter nodding in fierce agreement.

"Why should I? Iʻd rather his best actually his best," Paul argued with her, "The idea of simply letting a Pokémon not reach his full potential is idiotic, love and understanding doesn't exactly help them."

Dawn just looked at him with the angriest glare Paul has ever seen her do before turning away with Lopunny at her side, "I'll be in the back if you need me!" She called over her shoulder before eventually feeling the cold night air hit her.

Lopunny looked at her with innocent hazel eyes, " Punny?" She asked meaning if she was okay, before making a single heart go into her hands using Attract.

Dawn found herself giggling as the heart popped after a few seconds, "I'm very okay, I'm just not used to his methods." She admits, "Are you ready to practice? I'm using you in the appeal round."

Lopunny nodded eagerly before going into a ballerina pose.

Dawn got back into her mojo, "Start with ice beam!" She called out and watched as she made a ice ball with the move, "Now use!" But alas she lost her train of thought because a loud boom was heard. Dawn assumed the worse and ran to where Paul is, "Are you okay?!" She asked worriedly.

Paul looked at her raised eyebrow but he looked slightly amused, "Yeah weʻre fine again Ursarig, ." He said shortly

Ursarig looked focused focused for a moment before a glowing sky blue ball was in his hands and he released it up due to the fact that it had nothing to hit it just exploded when it reached his peak.

Dawn watched her mouth opened slightly staring at him amazed, "Woah, it's so powerful, and pretty," She said breathlessly sitting down to watch him.

Paul smiled very slightly though besides that didnʻt acknowledge her compliment, "That was decent Ursarig," He returned back to his stoic expression.

"Decent, that was amazing!" Dawn called out in protest before hearing a familiar voice.

"Well hello Dawn," The voice said smoothly.

**AN: Did I do a cliffy right? Is this chapter better than the first? Will Paul just freaking admit his love for Dawn….Iʻm getting off topic. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


End file.
